The relative ionic permeabilities of the membranes of sarcoplasmic reticulum to sodium, potassium and chloride ions will be tested in skinned muscle fibers of normal and dystrophic mice. The relative permeabilities will be determined by quantifying the contractures produced in skinned fibers when the fibers are loaded with calcium ions and suddenly moved from a solution of one ionic composition to a solution of another ionic composition.